


Broken Code

by ladyoneill



Series: Dark Side Of The Moon [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death Threats, Evil Hunters, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going to kill both him and his baby girl, but all Stiles can do is pray that Peter gets to them first. He does...but he can't save them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Code

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this was inspired by the "choices" prompt at fullmoon ficlet but 1) it didn't really turn out that way and 2) it's way too long. Be aware that there is the threat of death to a child and violence to a child. Written for the "family" prompt for my Hurt/Comfort bingo card.

Her pain-wracked screams have faded to whimpers, but the tears still flow, soaking Stiles' shirt as he tries to comfort his baby. The cut on her arm has finally sealed shut..

The proof the bastards are looking for.

At least they dragged the one he killed out of the windowless room they're trapped in. He was the one who cut his baby and Stiles lashed out with his magic and slaughtered him.

He'd never killed anyone before.

He feels absolutely no remorse.

Lily goes limp against his chest and a quick glance down shows him she's asleep. Way past her nap, terrified and hurt, she's exhausted.

Sleeping through what's to come, is for the best. 

When they return and find her wound healing too fast for normal, the bastards who kidnapped them are going to kill his baby.

Tears sting his eyes and he gently buries his face in her soft hair, breathing in the scent of baby shampoo and powder. It's been nearly two hours since they were taken from the library parking lot in broad daylight, and he knows Peter's searching for them. New hunters have been seen in town over the last week. Everyone's been on edge.

And now they've taken the Emissary and his abomination.

The leader, a big, ugly brute with the scars of claws bisecting one side of his face, called her that just for being the child of a werewolf, without the proof they now will have that she's one as well. He's not sure they know he bore her. Deaton barely knew it was even a legend, let alone a possibility, so it's possible the hunters have no clue.

But, Stiles isn't scared for himself. He's absolutely terrified about what will happen to Lily when those men come back through the door. They told him in graphic detail, but his mind simply shut down at the mental images of his baby girl shot in the head with wolfsbane bullets and cut in half.

Remembering the smugness in the leader's voice when he explained how they wouldn't kill her if she was human, Stiles growls in anger. 

_"We're not monsters, after all. We won't let her breed, of course. Can't risk passing on her bastardized genes, but we'll take her in, raise her as one of our own."_

Shocked to the core, Stiles could only watch as one of the hunters took his knife and sliced deeply into his baby's arm, making her shriek and bleed. With barely a thought past fury, Stiles killed him. The leader's threat that, if he tried that again, he'd cut her face next, shut Stiles down and he spent the next hour or so soothing his baby's pain as best he could. His innate magic can't heal, though, can't ease pain.

He's never wished more to be a wolf.

When the door opens, Stiles stiffens with dread. His own death is imminent--they won't allow the mate of an Alpha to live--but that doesn't matter at all. Lily is all that's important.

He expects the leader. He expects goons with drawn guns.

He doesn't expect Peter.

Blood on his claws and fangs, his shirt ripped from a bullet wound to the shoulder that oozes blackened blood, the Alpha bursts into the small room and drops to his knees next to Stiles. Before he can warn him, Peter grabs the chain attaching the manacle around Stiles' ankle to the wall.

With a hiss of pain, Peter jerks his hands away and they're burned.

"Wolfsbane," Stiles warns, too late. "Where's the Pack?"

"There are more hunters than we thought. There were coordinated attacks on all the members of both Packs. We're scattered all over the county," he growls in reply, his eyes narrowing and his nostrils flaring. "They hurt her." Spying the healing wound, he all but whimpers and gently scents their daughter's neck.

"To prove she's a werewolf. They're going to kill her, Peter." A crash sounds from somewhere outside the room, followed by cursing and shouting, and Stiles shoves Lily at his mate. "Take her, get out of here."

"I can't leave you."

"Go," Stiles orders, tears in his eyes because he's scared, but more for his mate and cub than himself. Resigned to his own fate, he drops his hands, forcing Peter to catch their daughter, who wakes with a squall.

"Stiles..." Protesting, Peter still rises and turns, but then the leader is there, shooting him in the leg, and the Alpha crashes to the floor, cradling the baby, as Stiles yells in horror.

"Well, well, look what we have here. One big happy family."

The crowing turns Stiles' stomach and he crawls towards his mate, but the chain pulls tight and he's still inches away. 

"You don't want to do this," Peter growls, in his beta form again. Managing to get to his feet, Lily held tightly to him, he postures.

But, Stiles knows they're all dead.

Two gun toting, bloodied minions crowd into the room and aim at Peter.

"Brat's a werewolf," one of them points out.

"Tough luck for her," the leader says, lifting his own gun and aiming at Lily's head, making Stiles cry out in fear.

"No, please, don't! She's just a baby. Hasn't ever hurt anyone."

"But, she will. They all do. She's a little monster and we're put on this Earth to eliminate monsters."

"Stiles is human," Peter says softly.

"He bore an abomination."

So, they do know he's Lily's biological parent. It obviously just damns him more in their eyes.

"He's human. You don't kill humans," Peter persists. "It doesn't matter where his loyalties lie. You kill him and not only will you have the Argents after your heads, you'll have every law enforcement officer in three counties gunning for you as well."

Confused at where Peter's going with this, Stiles reaches out with their bond and feels only his mate's terror for him and the cub he carries.

Peter's already lost one cub, one pregnant mate.

This is his worst nightmare reborn.

But the hunters can't know he's pregnant again. He's only known for a week.

"Let Stiles go and I won't fight you. My Pack won't retaliate."

"Peter!" No! What is he doing? Forcing himself to his feet, he strains to reach him.

"Hush, Stiles." It's an Alpha command and Stiles struggles against it because his heart is pounding in his chest and terror is screaming through him. Peter is giving up.

Peter never gives up.

"The wolf brat has to die as well."

The resigned nod elicits a scream from Stiles and he loses control of his magic, using it to tear the chain from the wall. Before he can move forward, Lily is ripped from Peter's arms and a knife is pressed to her throat. As she cries and struggles, the knife cuts through her soft skin.

Nausea churns through him but he freezes.

"Lily, be quiet and still."

Their daughter obeys her Alpha, but Stiles can see she's scared and confused. Too young, she doesn't understand any of this.

Maybe that's a blessing...

"Let Stiles go, please," Peter begs softly, tears in his eyes and hands clenched into fists at his sides. Stiles can tell he wants to fight, but they both know Stiles and Lily will die in this room if he tries.

"Peter, I'm not leaving without you and Lily."

"And I can't lose another mate and survive, Stiles."

Stiles' heart sinks. Peter could probably get out of here and live, even exact vengeance on these men, but he'd be alone because Stiles, Lily, and their unborn cub would be dead. 

He's right. He wouldn't survive.

But...

"Do you think I'd want to?" Stiles all but sobs. 

"You have to."

The child he carries. That's why Peter is doing this. He'll sacrifice himself and Lily if he can get Stiles and their future out of here. The hunters don't know he's pregnant.

The maternal instinct he never felt with Lily so early kicks in and he forces himself not to touch his stomach, cradle his child. They can't know.

He swallows back the next sob. "They have to leave and never come back."

"We haven't agreed to let you live," the leader laughs, a dark, nasty sound.

"Peter's right," Stiles says, his voice calm, although he feels like he's dying. "You don't kill humans. You have what you want and an unexpected Alpha."

Snorting, the leader shakes his head. "Man, you're cold. Guess the human instinct for survival is everything after all." He glances a this men, then nods. "Fine. You can leave. We'll leave when we're done here, but you know there are hundreds of us across the country and eventually someone will come to deal with the Pack here."

"As long as it's not you."

As the leader shrugs, he nods towards one of his men. "Let the others know the Emissary's coming out and no one's to stop him, then tell them to get in here to watch the show."

Panic rises in Stiles. His family has only minutes to live. His eyes zip to Peter's, trying to see some semblance of a plan there.

There's only an emptiness that steals his breath.

While one minion is on a walkie-talkie, the other crouches down to unlock the manacle from his ankle.

"They're standing down, boss. Not happily."

"The Alpha's the prize anyway. Okay," the leader addresses Stiles, "Get out."

"Can I at least hold my baby one last time?" he bites out bitterly as he steps forward.

"No."

Fresh tears sting his eyes and he only has seconds to try to memorize everything about his daughter, before the guy who unchained him shoves him towards the door. "Peter," he wails helplessly.

"I love you," Peter whispers and Stiles feels it through the bond, sends it back, as his heart breaks and he stumbles out the door. How long can he delay getting out of the building? Already he hears footsteps coming towards him. The other hunters coming to attend the execution.

He sobs and takes another step, turns a corner, and runs into Scott.

Relief floods him, weakens his knees, and, startled, his best friend holds him up. Behind him are Derek, Ethan, Isaac and, surprisingly, Chris and Allison Argent, both loaded for bear. All the wolves display healing wounds and all are in Beta form and pissed off.

"Sitch?" Scott whispers.

"First door on the right, knife on Lily, guns on Peter. Please..." He nearly collapses again and Scott hands him off to Lydia whom Stiles hadn't seen at the back of the group. As he tries to protest, but recognizing the need for silence, she leads him away, up a set of stairs, past several very dead bodies, and into the dusk of early evening.

"They'll save them," Lydia says with complete conviction. "The only deaths I've seen have been hunters. Not your baby and not your mate."

Stiles wants to believe her so badly, but that bastard had a tight hold on Lily, that horribly sharp knife at her throat. She can heal, but nowhere near as quickly as a wolf. Again, he tries to turn and go back, but Lydia just wraps herself around him. 

"Stiles, trust me." She buries her face in his chest and holds on tightly.

Slowly Stiles hugs her back and cries into her hair.

It seems like an eternity passes, but can only be a few minutes, before a chorus of howls ring out and Stiles knows howling well enough to tell these are ones of triumph. Until he holds his baby girl in his arms, though, he won't feel any relief.

The Pack members burst out of the building, followed by the Argents--Chris holstering his gun, Allison uncocking her crossbow--and finally, as Stiles trembles against Lydia, not even breathing, Peter emerges, limping, bleeding black from wolfsbane poisoning, holding a whimpering but unhurt Lily.

Breaking away from Lydia, Stiles nearly falls over his own feet in his haste to get to his family. As he grabs onto Peter, pressing their daughter between them, he babbles, "Don't ever do that again, ever, ever. I can't lose you, either of you, Oh God."

"Stiles," Peter mumbles. "Take her." He pushes back, holding Lily out, and Stiles instinctively grabs her as she starts to cry 'da da' over and over and digs her little hands into his hair and shirt collar.

Eyes closing, face white from pain, Peter falls. Instantly, Derek's at his side, lifting his head to his lap, barking for Chris who comes over, opening his pouch and pulling out bullets and a lighter. To Stiles' surprise, the hunter doesn't even hesitate to treat the Alpha's wounds. Cradling Lily, Stiles sinks down to his knees on Peter's other side, and the scent of burning wolfsbane makes his nose twitch. Peter's scream of pain sets off Lily who howls with her human vocal cords, but all Stiles can feel is relief.

"Thank you," he says, shushing and stroking Lily until she quiets again.

Chris just nods--there will probably always be an uneasiness between this rare hunter who follows the Code and the wolves, especially Peter. All the years of animosity and killing can't be forgotten or even in some cases forgiven, but Stiles will always be grateful for this moment.

And the next, when Peter blinks open bleary blue eyes.

Chris moves away. Around them the Packs are dealing with the bodies, and a part of Stiles recognizes his dad's voice laden with both relief and authority, but his concentration is on his mate. Derek helps Peter sit up before going to help his sister who has joined them as well.

And Stiles cries helplessly until his mate wraps him in gentle arms and just holds him.

Lily places sloppy kisses on both their cheeks, then yawns and falls asleep caught between her parents.

"They hurt her," he sobs. "They were going to kill her and I couldn't do anything. I have all this power and I couldn't stop them and..."

"Stiles," Peter interrupts, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. "None of this is your fault. It's not any of our faults. We'll be more careful in the future."

"This can't happen again."

"We won't let it." Peter strokes one hand over Stiles' head, down to his cheek, then leans forward and kisses him. "Let's go home. I'll have Deaton meet us there."

"I'm fine. The baby's fine."

"I know. I can hear its heartbeat, but I still want him to examine you, and Lily."

"And you."

Nodding indulgently, Peter pushes himself to his feet where he sways on his injured leg until Stiles is up and wrapping his arm around his waist, his other cradling Lily over his shoulder.

"Cora or Lydia can take her."

"You'll be lucky if _you_ get her out of my arms."

Peter smiles and kisses him again, and Stiles returns it for a moment, before both relief and exhaustion drive him to pull back and stagger them both towards his dad's cruiser.

Home and family, that's all he wants right now.

And to never let Peter and Lily go.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Peter got shot before he snuck into the building as hunters were all over the county fighting the werewolves but he he found out where Stiles and Lily were being held from the one who shot him. The two minions were bloody from fighting wolves in other locations before returning with a handful of others to join the leader and witness the executions. Chris was the one to respond on the walkie-talkie--the hunters outside were already dead.


End file.
